


True to Yourself

by aria_dc_al_fine



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_dc_al_fine/pseuds/aria_dc_al_fine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Haa-” the teenage boy keened as he took in a breath of air, his sweaty limbs trembling as they folded around her. “N-nngoo,” his muffled word was at odds with how tightly he was clutching Shura’s shoulders, blunt nails tearing through skin.</p><p>“Sshh, it’s fine…listen to your body."</p><p>(Okumura Yukio resented that he was born an Omega, but Rin thought otherwise.</p><p>Because it was only during his heats, Yukio could let go.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Most doujinshi and fanfics I encountered are Yukio/Rin (I thoroughly enjoyed the ones made by Fizzcode). This may be because Yukio is taller (only by 7 cm, often exaggerated) and bossy. Anime-Yukio seems more put together than manga-Yukio. Yukio feels more uke to me. 
> 
> Why? Rin may be indecisive and craves for acceptance, but Yukio is full of uncertainties and fears. He says he's different from Rin but a part of him still aims to be like Rin, somewhat (manga Kyoto arc and Kraken arc - 'I will surpass you' 'That's my line, Nii-san'). Yukio, too, craves for acceptance, though unlike Rin who knows where he wants the acceptance from (friends), Yukio is lost and worse yet in denial. Yukio struck me as someone who needs to enter his headspace as a submissive. Well both Rin and Yukio are more uke materials, but Rin makes an emotionally more stable seme for not being in denial and not suppressing his desires and expressions all the damn time.
> 
> Btw, this story follows the manga storyline. May contain spoilers up to chapter 59, or at the very least, the School Festival arc (chapter 42-ish).

0\. Not the beginning

Okumura Rin was a healthy teenage male.

In the quiet of the bathroom before dusk, sometimes he thought of the swell of Shiemi’s breast, the long line of Izumo’s neck.

The latest addition was Yukio’s pantyhosed legs, long sinewy legs peeking out of checkered plated skirt.

His hand inadvertently sped up.

( _Rin would never say this out loud, especially to the person himself, but Yukio made a very pretty girl.)_

* * *

 

1\. Negligence

“Yuki-chan looked unwell,” Shiemi told Rin, the rest of the exwires spread out amongst the woods with other low and middle-classed exorcists, blanketed by the pitch black cloudy sky as they waited for something to happen.

Rin knew. He’d been seeking that four-eyes since he left the dorm before 8 a.m. today, the black of his trench coat stark against his pale face. “Yukio that bastard, he never tells me anything.”

Further conversations had to be postponed, because an outpour of coal tars hit them in the face, followed by a gigantic bear-shaped monster.

The star of today’s expedition.

* * *

 

2\. His first

He could not concentrate.

“ _Goddammit!_ ” the only way Yukio knew he’d hit the wire fence was from the rattling. His hand couldn’t feel the impact.

There was fire, fire spreading under his skin.

“Cursing won’t increase your chance of beating me!” Shura’s high pitched laughter came from somewhere above him. “It’s good for letting out stress, though. And god knows how much you need that, _Bibiri-megane_!” [1]

It was hard to tell the words apart. Everything itches. And his trousers felt too tight. He wanted them off. He wanted all of his clothes off.

“Hey, are you okay?” Shura’s voice sounded way louder this time. A shadow fell over his shoulder, and as he turned, his nose was invaded by an irresistible scent.

Something earthy and musky, with an underlying flowery sweetness and a sting of firewood.

_So good._

“You’re on heat!” His companion sounded angry. The wonderful scent suddenly felt far away.

He whimpered at the loss and moved blindly toward the other person’s shrill gibberish voice, toward the bright vermilion of her head. The colour of fire. “…Heat?” His skin – his nipples, his penis – rubbed against fabric as he shifted and he moaned at the sensation.

Yes, so hot. So hot.

“What an idiot!”

Something gushed out from his arse, wetting his thighs as his fiery-haired companion continued cursing. He felt the strength in his arms giving way, and collapsed to the ground. The floor felt good. He pressed his cheeks against them. “’s cool.”

Silence greeted him. For a moment, a fear of having been left alone struck him, but before he could haul himself upright again, someone had finally, finally yanked his trousers off his legs, cold air hitting his privates and-

“Ah!” two fingers were touching him, plugged deeply into the gaping hole he didn’t realize he’d been _longing_ to have filled. “Nng,” they scissored inside him, caressing places nobody had touched before (burning the ends of his nerves in fire), then pressed. Hard.

He saw stars.

The rest was a blur.

* * *

 

3\. Concern

( _Is something eating at me?_ )

“I heard you had to dress up as a woman for yesterday’s mission!” The damned woman was smirking at him. “Got any pictures to show me?”

Yukio told himself to not rise to the bait. He failed. “I see you’re dressing up as a woman too, Shura-san. Aren’t you ashamed?”

Fists and more banters were exchanged, followed by casual conversations, a dance they were familiar with. 

That was before Shura dropped the bomb. “I summon you to appear in Vatican.”

“Toudou?” the peace Yukio had attained from the routine disappeared in a puff of smoke. “Did they find him?”

“You’ll find the details tomorrow,” Shura rushed through the sentence like it didn’t interest her. “So,” she finally got to the real question, the second reason why she greeted him, “did you go for the medical check-up?”

“Oh…” Yukio plastered a smile onto his face. “Yes, I went yesterday. There wasn’t anything wrong.”

“I see,” Shura remarked nonchalantly, “that’s good, then.” Her eyes slid downwards.

Yukio ticked inwardly in annoyance. “I’m keeping track of my cycle properly, Shura-san. I won’t inconvenience you again.”

The woman stared straight into his eyes, pinning him with unreadable amethyst irises. She said nothing for a long while, before finally breaking it off with a sigh. “I will go see how Rin’s doing.”

Yukio couldn’t decipher her look. But he didn’t let it worry him.

He had enough on his plate already.

* * *

 

4\. Again

During the fight against the gargantuan demonic bear, Yukio lost one of his guns.

“What the fuck was that?!” Shura slammed her colleague onto a tree, once she’d cornered him alone. “You were so out of it! You-”

 _Are on heat_ , her mind supplied, once her face came within an arm’s length of his neck.

Feels like deja vu.

* * *

 

5\. Temptation

“It seems your facial expression has changed,” Toudou commented.

Yukio ignored him, like he’d done to so many of his other words. Distracting, misleading words.

_Focus, focus! Else he’ll toy me to death!_

“Admit it. You think, ‘it’s not fair. I can’t take it anymore’,” that bigmouth just couldn’t stop.

“I won’t rise to your bait.” Yukio didn’t know who he was trying to convince.

_Don’t succumb!_

“I’m the same as you in the past, Omega,” the human who ate demons extended an arm toward him, “you don’t have to turn against yourself anymore.”

Something in Yukio hesitated.

_Damn that smile to hell._

* * *

 

Extra: Stolen [2]

“ _Goddammit!_ ” the wire fence rattled from having a small palm slammed against it.

“Cursing won’t increase your chance of beating me!” Shura laughed as she twirled in a brief victory jig. “It’s good for letting out stress, though. And god knows how much you need that, _Bibiri-megane_!”

The boy didn’t retaliate. He stayed on his knees on the ground, panting rather heavily.

The silence went on long enough Shura was aware something was unusual. She approached him and squatted next to her mentor’s foster son. “Hey, are you okay?” He was sweating an awful lot, judging from how soaked his collar was.

The moment she leaned over him, she recoiled.

_The scent._

“You’re on heat!” Shura hissed angrily, her heart speeding with the desire pooling in her gut. “You should be resting! What are you doing at the practice grounds? There is a limit to being hardworking, boy!”

“…Heat?” Yukio turned toward her and replied breathily, his pupils wide. His thin limbs were trembling.

Shura cursed. “What an idiot!” It was impossible to expose him to the crowd outside if she were to carry him home. If she, a hot-blooded alpha, could even withstand the temptation. And she didn’t have any of those magic keys.

The pheromones were slowly clouding her senses, making it hard to think. “You don’t even know you’re an Omega, do you?” she sounded exasperated.

Yukio slid to his side on the floor. “So hot,” he panted as he writhed and nuzzled the tiles. “’s cooler…”

Shura watched the stain on the boy’s trousers spreading, captivated by the sight, and felt her resolve breaking. “I guess we have no choice…” [3]

( _She felt neither guilt nor honour or pride for having touched him first – like he was some sort of conquest. She, however, doesn’t kiss and tell.)_

TBC

Review please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Bibiri-megane: scaredy four-eyes  
> 2\. I first wrote from Shura’s POV, then thought ‘well, this sounds a little too scientific…’ I want the story to have lots of short sentences, and scene #2 in particular to feel surreal, so I rewrote it. But then I think Shura’s POV have insights Yukio’s POV won’t have, so I still share it. Tell me if you think it has no merit to the story.  
> 3\. Age of consent in Japan is 13. But in Omegaverse statutory rape laws tend to be fuzzy when an Omega in heat is involved. Anyways, Shura only used her hands here.


	2. Chapter 2

6\. Friends with benefits

“Just in case,” Mephisto had told her.

Shura didn’t know what to do with the additional key linked to her belt until one day, she walked across an aisle of the True Cross Exorcist Cram School’s staffroom and was bombarded by a scent she recognised.

Vanilla and herbal, suffused faintly with pines.

It might have been years since she last smelled it, but she wouldn’t have forgotten.

“Oi, _Bibiri_ ,” she called her colleague without checking if he was around, “Isn’t it time for you to go home? It’s late.” She didn’t know what time it was. She didn’t even know if the sky outside was dark or not. But he was a serial overtime, anyways.

Yukio gasped and rose to his feet so suddenly, the rest of the teachers still left in the sparsely populated room looked up. “Y-you’re right,” he swept everything on his desk into his briefcase, not actually looking at what went inside. Judging from how flustered he looked, the Omega wasn’t even aware that he was in pre-heat until Shura snapped him out of his concentration on whatever report/lesson-plan/expedition-brief he was typing. Damn workaholic. “Thanks for the reminder,” the bespectacled exorcist hollered as he made his way out.

Shura counted to five in her head before she shadowed him from afar. She didn’t even need to be careful; Yukio was so rushed he wasn’t aware of much of his surroundings anymore.

To be fair, most Omegas in heat wouldn’t.

Shura watched the teenage boy slam his torso onto a nondescript door at an ordinary hallway in the Academy, his shaking hand fumbling to insert a familiar key into the hole. It took him three tries before he succeeded and disappeared inside.

Shura paused before she turned the knob. Yukio might have already made an arrangement. She might be barging into the nest of another Alpha, who wouldn’t be pleased to suspect that she was there to steal his Omega.

But if that was the case, Mephisto wouldn’t have handed her the key.

‘Screw it,’ Shura thought, but entered with one hand against her chest, ready to summon her sword at the drop of a hat.

To her relief, she couldn’t smell any Alpha pheromones in the room. Yukio was definitely alone. And very much naked in the bed.

“Ah, ah, nghh,” the normally composed teen was biting a pillowcase and grinding his hips into a toy he was pushing into his rear, squelching sounds loud as lubricant leaked out of the Omega’s hole and seeped into the sheets. Clothes and supplies were strewn all over the floor. Yukio wouldn’t have let this happened if the instincts of his secondary gender hadn’t taken over most of his senses.

As soon as Shura leaned on the closed door, enjoying the view, Yukio snapped toward her. His face turned so red he looked like a tomato. “Sh-shura!” he panted, apparently not having lost all his mental capacity. His eyes looked terrified. His hand stopped moving, though his hips still twitched.

“Shh,” the Alpha was telling her to take care of the Omega, who was filling the room with distressed signals, emitted by the change in his pheromones. “I’m here to help,” she approached him and petted his hair, one thumb rubbing the crease on his temple and fingers carding through black locks.

Instead of turning to putty in her hand, Yukio snarled at her. “I refuse to be bonded!”

Shura frowned at the naked teen pressed against the headboard. A whimper escaped his throat despite how tightly Yukio’s teeth was gritted, the sound that of a cornered prey.

Something ached under Shura’s ribcages. A healthy unbounded Omega in need would be relieved by the presence of another unbounded, virile Alpha.

But not Yukio.

“I won’t,” she raised both her palms in a reconciliatory gesture. “What era do you think you live in, Meiji? We don’t need to be bonded for me to help you.”

Yukio continued to eye her warily, his whole body preluding to a fight or flight response, but Shura wouldn’t let him. In the blink of an eye, she’d enveloped him into her arms and nestled him to the crook of her neck, offering him her scent.

“Haa-” the teenage boy keened as he took in a breath of air, his sweaty limbs trembling as they folded around her. “N-nngoo,” his muffled word was at odds with how tightly he was clutching Shura’s shoulders, blunt nails tearing through skin.

“Sshh,” Shura used the hand not holding the back of Yukio’s head to touch the teenager’s hot, erect dick. “It’s fine…let go of yourself, listen to your body,” she – no, the Alpha – whispered soothingly as she let him onto her lap and rocked against him.

Her companion howled as tears flowed out of those blue eyes. “W-why-” the word ended in a gasp as the cleft of his arse rubbed against her aching hardness. “S-shura-san!” now there was nothing but _want_ in his voice. He was so wet a patch of her denim shorts were soaked.

“Tell me,” she hissed, the first time impatience ever entered her tone since she stepped foot on his nest. The bare, sloppy ‘nest’ an Omega his caliber certainly deserved better.

“Y-yes-” Yukio unmistakably consented, rubbing against her as frantically as she was rutting against him.

As though lightning was chasing her shadows, she quickly flipped the teen to his stomach and removed her offending garments. “Shura-san!” the Omega protested when she proceeded to tease him mercilessly, circling his hole without breaching him.

When she finally did get down to it, Shura knew Yukio had definitely _never_ asked anymore for help before. He was too tight. Too tense, too full of pent-up frustration.

“Yess-” Yukio arced his neck as Shura hit a bundle of nerves within him, the spot he could never quite reach by himself. “There!” For the first time since their reunion after Shirou’s death, Shura truly believed the boy she often mocked was worriless, allowing himself to submit to the biological cocktail in his blood that was telling him to feel good, unburden and forget, _fly free_.

Shura looked down at him and couldn’t help but smile.

Vulnerable, and beautiful.

(She wouldn’t bite him. She would never break his trust.)

“Sing for me,” she told him, and blissfully, he obeyed.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More ShuraxYukio for the time being. RinxYukio would be more eventual, considering Rin needed to figure himself out first before learning to take care of Yukio.


End file.
